1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the conversion of low molecular weight monohydric alcohols or ethers to light olefins in the presence of a crystalline aluminosilicate zeolite-containing catalyst.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A remarkable growth in the production of synthetic fibers, plastics and rubber has taken place in recent decades. This growth, to a very large extent, has been supported and encouraged by an expanding supply of inexpensive petrochemical raw materials such as ethylene, propylene, benzene, toluene and xylenes. Accompanying this remarkable development there has been an increasing demand for aromatic hydrocarbons for use as high octane gasoline components. Environmental factors which limit the lead content of gasoline are likely to aggravate the need for aromatics.
Increasing demand for olefins, e.g. C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 olefins and for aromatic hydrocarbons, e.g. para-xylene, has, from time to time, led to periods of shortage, either due to a diminished supply of suitable feedstocks or to limited processing capacity. In any event, it would appear desirable to provide efficient means for converting raw materials other than petroleum to olefins and aromatic hydrocarbons.